With the growth of mobile communication technologies, there is a proliferation of electronic devices in diversity of smart phones, wearable devices, tablet Personal Computers (PCs) and the like, each of which can transmit/receive diverse data through communication networks. The electronic devices can provide various functions such as telephone functions, message functions, and alarm functions. Further, in carrying out the various functions, the electronic devices can also perform multiple functions simultaneously.
The electronic devices can provide multitasking of functions in the electronic devices to users, and can control operation states of the events provided by the electronic devices.